1. Technical Field
This invention relates to methods and units for mitigation of carbon oxides during hydrotreating hydrocarbons including mineral oil based streams and biological oil based streams.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recent air quality issues and production of greenhouse gases has focused improvement efforts on transportation fuels. Efforts to reduce emissions from transportation fuels have led to an increase in hydrotreating at refineries, such as to reduce sulfur content of the transportation fuels. Other efforts focus on renewable sources for transportation fuels, such as to reduce net carbon footprints for transportation of goods, people, and/or services.
However, even with the above technology in transportation fuels, there remains a need and a desire for hydrotreating methods and units that consume less hydrogen, have higher catalytic activity, suffer less catalyst deactivation, provide increased capacity, have reduced capital costs, and can process a variety of feedstocks.